Resting
Resting is a mechanic in LISA: THE PAINFUL and LISA: THE JOYFUL in which Brad or Buddy can heal all party members' HP, SP and remove all negative status ailments. However, this leaves some at a risk most of the time. When waking up from resting, a multitude of things can happen to you upon your waking up. This ranges from strange mutants farting on you, a Party Member being Kidnapped or a spider poisoning you. However, some positive results may happen such as gifts or assistance. It is recommended, if possible, to use a safe camp or the Inn in Construction due to its safety. LISA: THE PAINFUL While some resting areas are unique, most camps have a set number of good or bad outcomes: # Nothing happens. # A random guy farts on you, no negative effect # You are equipped temporarily with a Joy mask, possibly from Buzzo # A Spider afflicts you with Poison # A Spider afflicts you with Deep Poison # A creep overlooks you, no negative effect. Rarely, the same creep will also explode after Brad stands up and stares at it for a moment. # A present is left for you # A note informing you that a party member has been kidnapped by the Blue Rockets, Pretty Boys, or the Gale Motorcycle Club appears. This is the second party member in your menu. (If you have no party when this event is chosen there the note just says "Watch your back." but they will still appear in their base holding no one hostage. The note will also appear if you've already killed the gang members of this area, or paid a ransom for the gang of this area.) # An item is stolen from you # Mags are stolen from you # A party member decides to leave your party. This is the fourth party member in your menu more often than not. # A note is found in the rest area, reading "I love you." No negative effects. # The screen remains black and the bell sound effect that plays when waking up is not heard. Brad can still move around during this, and the only way to escape it is to relocate the campfire and rest again, to which you should wake up normally. This is most likely a glitch. Each campsite can have a specific set of actions that are chosen randomly upon waking up, Below is a list of all campsite and their effects: Area 1 Area 1/2 Transition Area 2 Area 3 LISA: THE JOYFUL The effects in LISA: THE JOYFUL are similar to that of PAINFUL: # Nothing happens. # A Spider afflicts you with Poison # A Spider afflicts you with Deep Poison # You are kidnapped and taken to the Lower Crossroads. This can only happen once # A present is left with an item # Buddy is attacked by The Goofs, Pee Bingle and Tommy Dingle. This can only happen once Category:Mechanics